Strange Alliances
by SupernaturalKinji
Summary: Which house do you think Albus Severus Potter ended up in? Why is Scorpius pinning and why oh why is James such a prick? Redone chapter one up and running. This one is so much better, and new chapter 2 coming eventually


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor will I ever, unfortunately.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Allies

Albus Severus Potter stood before the ancient sorting hat with a knot eating away at his gut. He was certain he was next to be called up, the next to sit with that talking hat sitting on his head, his wants and desires being read and dissected by its ancient mind. He had complained to his father about not wanting to be in Slytherin, but in all truth, he felt Slytherin might suit him well. He was ambitious and smart; he was cunning and longed for the power and respect that his father commanded in the wizarding community, despite his modesty. He wanted to be respected, feared even…a legend. But those wants he knew were wrong, and he let them hide and denied them. He feared the hat would read them judgingly, as he did himself.

Headmaster McGonagall called in her shaky, ancient voice, a strange affection hidden in her tones, "Potter, Albus."

Albus swallowed hard against the forming lump in his throat and stepped on unsteady feet up to the chair, slipping into the hard wooden surface and correcting himself hurriedly. McGonagall chuckled to herself and placed the ancient hat on his messy black hair. Albus shut his startlingly green eyes and heard a voice speaking gently in his ear.

"Such will, such determination. I have seen your likes before, Potter-child, beware your emotions. Well, now, you are as difficult to place as your father," the hat mused to itself. "You have courage and intelligence, but a thirst to prove yourself. So where to put you? I know just the place to put you…"

The hat fell silent and Albus felt a shiver run up his spine. With the hats impending answer looming over his messy head, Albus knew he should have followed his father's example. He felt he had betrayed his parents with each desperate thought.

His heart felt as if it had stopped in his chest when he heard the booming voice announce his house. "Slytherin!" it bellowed.

There was a collective gasp from those who knew exactly who his father was as Albus dipped himself off of the stool. His ears rang and he could not hear anything. Not the roar of the Slytherins, or the polite applause of the other houses. He stared guiltily down at his brother James, sitting with his head turned away in anger and shame at his brother's failure. He could see the shock on some faces while he saw elation on others and good-natured whoops and applause from the students of Slytherin.

He would have been more flattered if he could hear them, if he cared, if he had only gotten into Gryffindor!

Draco Malfoy's son Scorpious smiled smoothly at him and gestured to the chair next to him. Albus sat with a huff and the ringing finally ended. Three more students had been sorted and seated before this he finally snapped out of his stupor. He turned to Malfoy and gave a weak smile.

"Malfoy, right?" He managed to squeak out. Malfoy gave a noncommittal jerk of his head and patted Albus on the back.

"Yes, Potter, I'm Scorpious Malfoy," he confirmed lightly as the headmaster motioned for silence in the hall. Malfoy merely smiled and lowered his voice so Albus had to strain to hear.

"I'm surprised you made this house. My family has been in it for generations…" he added in a semi smug tone.

"My family has always been in Gryffindor," Albus stuttered. Malfoy chuckled.

"I know." He paused and the headmaster gestured lightly as she sat back in the traditionally high-backed chair. The feast magically appeared before them and both Malfoy and Albus gasped in hungry delight. Laughter and chatter erupted throughout the hall.

"Your father saved my father's life you know," Malfoy said between large mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Albus nodded but didn't stop eating. His terror at having been put in the wrong house was temporarily gone as he bit into a savory piece of spiced meat.

He chocked suddenly and gagged. James had turned from his table and made a rude hand gesture Albus was certain mother would have glared at him for. Albus pictured it in his mind, Ginny with her hands on her hips, her eyes burning holes into the others.

Albus mimed out the words 'Moms going to kill you!" and even over the dull roar of the Great Hall, Albus could hear James curse and threaten him.

Scorpios finished his first plateful of pleasant meats and tubers and was moving on to his second when Albus hit him with a sudden question.

"Malfoy, why are you being so kind to me?" he sounded pitiful even to himself and he kicked himself for it. Scorpious looked thoughtful though he smiled kindly down at Albus.

"Just call me Scorpios," he said quietly. Albus nodded in acknowledgment and encouragement. Scorpious continued. "Al, my father and your father hated each other until their last year of school. I want to at least get to know you before I decide whether or not I like you." He grimaced slightly.

"I think that was the biggest mistake our fathers ever made. Hating each other, I mean, without even trying. I give everyone equal ground, whether they are Muggle-born, half-blood or someone like me," the frown lines on his otherwise smooth brow creased slightly as he furrowed his brow, a disgusted look in his shockingly blue eyes.

"I want to get to know you. Hell, we may even become great friends. I hope we do."

He suddenly took on a serious tone, looking Albus in the eye. "I only have one favor to ask of you."

Albus swallowed hard. "What's that?" he asked, preparing for the worst. Uncle Ron always told him the Malfoys were scum.

Scorpious flushed lightly. "Introduce me to Rose Weasley." His voice cracked and he turned a deep pink against his pale cheeks. Albus looked dubious for the barest of moments before letting out an enormous laugh that caught the attention of many people around them. Scorpious put his finger to his lips and shushed him, putting a hand over his mouth. He looked offended.

"I'm serious!" he said in indignation. "Al, come one!"

Albus nodded, whipping away his tears of laughter. "Sure, alright, I'll introduce you to Rosie, but you have to do something for me first."

It was Scorpious' turn to swallow. "And what's that?"

Albus took on a serious look, but a twinkle remained in his eye. "Always call me Al."

End Chapter 1


End file.
